1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal collars and leashes and more particularly to a unitary collar/lease device for domestic animals such as dogs and cats.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Numerous animal collars and leashes have been provided in the prior art, the present state of which is believed to be exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,787,340; 2,458,489; 426,137; 4,584,967; 4,763,609; 4,328,767;
While such prior art devices provide improvement in the areas intended, there still exists a need for a device which is constructed and arranged to provide a unitary collar/leash combination structure that is simple and easy to use as well as to manufacture.
Accordingly, a principle desirable object of the present invention is to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a flexible unitary continuous device which quickly and easily provides a pet neck encircling collar and when desired a collar and leash combination.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a unitary collar/leash device that may remain on the pet as a wound collar when the leash portion is not in use.
A still further desirable object of the present invention is to provide a collar/leash device which can be quickly and easily adjusted to the size of the animal's neck as well as tightness about the neck.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a collar/leash device in which the leash portion includes a hand-grip portion which also serves to releasably attach the leash portion to a fixed object.
A still further desirable object of the present invention is to achieve the above desirable objects with an essentially simple structure lending itself to inexpensive mass production.
These and other desirable objects of the present invention will in part appear hereinafter and will in part become apparent after consideration of the specification with reference to the drawings and the claims.